Missing You
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: Kagome thinks on Inuyasha in her room. But he is listening, what will be his response? It's NOT angst at the end. R&R SEQUEL TO WATCHING YOU!


Disclaimer: I do not own the fluffy mass of perfection that is Inuyasha. Or the lyrics to Everything You Want by some wonderful artist whom I would appreciate knowing the name of.  
  
AN: OMGG! I have received so many kind reviews from people commenting on Watching You, that I decided to write Missing You, which is from Kagome's POV, it's a little angsty at the beginning, but it should end up alright, tell me what you think!  
  
Missing You  
  
Kagome shut the cover of her math book firmly over the pages which she had just read . . . ALL of them. She sat up and walked towards the window, staring out dreamily at it. Souta and her mother were watching her nervously from the door, and unknown to all of them, Inuyasha from a not too far away tree.  
  
"Inuyasha . . . You never could get it!"  
  
Her eyes softened as she thought back to moments when she knew she could depend on him, lately it seemed those moments were happening all the time.  
  
"Under skinned knees, and the skid marks, and that stubborn dog boy  
exterior I know you're a good person . . . it's always riding on the  
back of my mind. "  
  
Closing her eyes she allowed for a few tears to fall down her cheeks as she remembered the day she had witnessed their kiss, the memory burned into her brain. Ever since then she had felt some sort of indifference towards him. Or at least had acted like it. Inuyasha didn't seem to make the effort to stop her from pushing him away. From the shadows Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up what she was saying, and his nose spelled the salt from her tears, guilt stabbing at him he jumped out of the tree and made his way underneath her window.  
  
"Why cant it be like you and me, the way it is with me and Hojou? I  
wish I could get along with you the way I do with him. STUPID DOG BOY!  
You wont even leave my thoughts while I'm studying! The thought of you  
keeps me from going out with someone as caring as Hojou!"  
  
Inuyasha stood still, making sure to keep out of sight as he made a mental note to kill Hobo (Hojou). His heart was throbbing, and he felt as he if was waiting for her to say something so he could come in and be her hero.  
  
"You make it so that he means nothing to me . . . and I don't know why  
. . . stupid dog boy . . . you're making me fall in lo . . . SOUTA GET  
OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!"  
  
Chasing her mother and brother out of her room and giving one last glare towards the night's sky Kagome whispered softly.  
  
"I think I love you Inuyasha. I miss you. Please come get me soon"  
  
Inuyasha stood breathless. Had she really said what he had heard? Were the Gods playing cruel tricks on him? There was only one way to find out. Gathering up his courage, and pushing down his pride him jumped up to the highest branch of the tree outside Kagome's room and through the window, surprising the girl who was already in her cat pajamas. He knelt down in front of her and placed his head upon her stomach whispering in a husky voice.  
  
"You are everything I want, you are everything in need, you are  
everything inside of me that I wish I could. I know I don't say all  
the right things, at exactly the right times. But please tell me that  
I mean something to you, I need to hear it, I don't know why. Please  
Kagome, come home with me. "  
  
For a second she was silent, and Inuyasha thought that he had made a mistake, but then he felt her kneel down in front of him, and wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
"Help me pack then"  
  
AN: -.-;; that was the fluffiest, worst, most horrible story I've ever written. I feel bad now. ~sighs~ R&R to flame, or to request for more. What would you guys think of a story called Wanting You, from Hobo's point of view? (Hojou for all of you out there that don't know that I wish Hobo eternal and painful and horrible death and pain and sorrow and all) Leave your email in your review! 


End file.
